


???

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [60]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Advice, Drabble, Drinking, Help, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: In yet another time and another place, Spock approaches a man at a bar.Conclusion to this four part set.





	???

Spock was startled by his visitor’s assertions but the man had been quite convincing so he took leave of the Academy and travelled to Georgia.

He found the promised individual drowning his sorrows in a small bar.

"Hit me again," the accented voice drawled.

“I think you have had enough,” Spock interceded.

“Who’d’ya think ya are telling me that?”

“I am the man willing to help you through this.”

“Really?” The word dripped scepticism.

“What do you have to lose? Come with me and find out what you have to gain.”

“You my guardian angel then?”

“I believe I am.”


End file.
